The Fellowship Poems Collection
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: A series of poems from the pov of the Fellowship members. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli [complete.]
1. A Ringbearer's Token

Kori's LOTR poem By Kori  
  
Standing on the shore, I wonder What is the right path? One way leads to destruction But the other may lead as well. In my hand lies a token, Of which this decision is for. For it will lead me And tear me down But either way, I must go  
  
I hear my friends calling my name From the forest above. Tears slip down my face As I think of those I love. Those who have served me steadfastly And have become my greatest friend Those who are my family Who have stood behind me Whatever I do Those who I have known For only a short while Those who have lead the way for me Those who taught me what I know Those whose bow and axe protected me Those who tried to take my burden under the spell of the token.  
  
My decision is made, But it will not be easy For the journey is long And No one shall go with me. This burden and task Is mine alone to bear I shall not include them. Death may reach me, For it is not simple, my mission  
  
I leave the shore now, Pushing the boat into the rushing river Rowing along. My name is called and I turn To see my loyal friend chasing after me Refusing to let me go alone Into the water he goes, Though he does not swim I lift him from the water And he refuses to leave. He is truly my friend For he knew that I needed someone Even when I did not.  
  
The mission has began, And I can see much loss. I let my mind wonder to those behind I hope they remain safe And that I live to see them For my mission is doom And I shall succeed All those I have known and not known Depend on me  
  
This small token of which I hold Holds more power then I can understand You can see all with it on But it destroys you from inside. I am surprised I have lasted this long. It pulls me down Feeling heavy though it is small And a friend's words come to me And I ask the same Who would have thought that such a small thing could cause such terror For terror it creates. As it was created for The ring of power shall not win But how it weighs on me.. 


	2. A Poem for Mr Brandybuck

Note to my first readers: I can't believe this. I cannot write a happy poem that isn't about a romance. And this is MERRY… who is meant to be Mr. Happy, yet I made him depressing sigh Sorry to those who think this is horrible. I much agree, but tell me what you think anyway.

I sit in Rivendell  
In its entire splendor  
I stand in awe of its beauty  
But even that does not take  
My worry away

My cousin lies ill  
Because we failed to protect him  
I get to run around in the sun  
While he lies in a bed unconscious  
Halfway between life and death  
In the realm of the Nazgul

I see him now, walking with Sam  
He is back again and  
I can see the sparkle back in his eyes  
We also see another familiar face  
The face of a relative  
We long have not seen  
The five of us talk about days gone by  
It is nice to be among friends

Although Happiness reigns here  
Sorrow must take a firm grip  
The council has been convened  
Nine of its members  
Is now a Fellowship  
They have been called  
To carry the ring  
To Mordor, where the shadows lie  
To its beginnings in the fiery pit of Mount Doom

I shall follow my cousin the bearer  
Because I have promised before  
The three of us shall stick together  
Along with a dear friend  
The way is tough  
But we shall endure  
As long as we have each other  
We shall go on

The path is dark  
And attacks come from all sides  
Our leader has been lost  
But in another the strength has been found  
To lead us on  
We have not failed yet

We stay amongst the trees tonight  
Some feel unsure, others fearful  
She went inside us all and tempts us  
To see our proof of loyalty  
She tempts me with the shire  
And memories of long ago  
But I know I shall follow him still

My cousin seems weighted  
Now His eyes no longer shine their unusual brightness  
But are dull and he no longer smiles  
Has the ring started to affect him already?  
We leave down the river  
And are silent as the doom of decision  
Lies upon our shoulders

We land at a beach far form the lady's home  
My cousin goes off to be alone  
But is gone for awhile too long  
We search for him and find him taking leave of us  
Then I know what I must do

I distract those who are his enemies  
As he hurries away  
And get captured myself.  
As I am carried off I watch  
As the man who protected me  
Falls under the weight of death  
And I wonder.

Did I do the right thing?


	3. Simply Pippin

Simply Pippin

Darkness surrounds me tonight.  
No breeze blows my curly locks  
Nothing that has life gives signs

Besides those who accompany me.  
I realize for the first time that I am afraid

The others keep a brave face, but I know  
Even He who leads us is anxious about the future  
The dark places become more profound  
When only one light guides our path  
Which is precarious anyway.

Death seems to want us,  
It is waving us to come near  
Yet we evade it once again

Our leader considers me a fool  
Which is most likely true  
But one day I shall show him  
I will stand up and be brave  
And defend instead of causing the trouble.

I remember how the Lord of Rivendell  
Told me I was too young  
I want to show him I can do it,  
That I am not too young  
I will make them proud of me for once  
No longer be a fool but someone could admire.

But until then I shall be Simply Pippin.


	4. Dwarvan Odyssey

Dwarvian Odyssey.

Sometimes I wonder  
If I have made the right choice  
In coming on this mission  
Trails and tribulations await me  
Battles are waiting to be fought  
And I walked into this willingly

Trouble arises upon the mountain  
As my advice goes unheeded  
But as I am finally followed  
I think facing the mountain's storms  
Would be the lesser of the paths.

The Grey has fallen  
And we all mourn  
But continue we must  
For a Dwarf will not except failure  
Especially of this magnitude

As we enter the safer gates of the Elves  
I again wonder about my choices  
I stand among the race I have been taught to hate  
But can't help but be amazed  
By their leader's beauty and wisdom  
For she knows more then I  
And she wastes none of her knowledge.

As I travel down the river  
Three golden strands in my hand  
I wonder about this strange odyssey of mine.  
It was taken in hope but as time passes  
I am filled with despair

Another of our fellowship lies dead as two are carried off  
Another two are rushing off  
To face the danger we all know alone.  
All that is left is three  
Will we be able to survive  
Or has the Fellowship failed  
And is doomed to fall apart  
Shattered and weak  
Under the dark.


End file.
